


Holy

by birdisland



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Asphyxiation, D/s, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdisland/pseuds/birdisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin, Fili, Bilbo's bathroom.</p><p>Warning for D/s, mild violence, degrading language, asphyxiation and a passing reference to watersports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy

He can never touch Dwalin in public like Kili can. The effect Dwalin has on him would give him away, would give them both away.

Fili envies the easy affection between the two of them in a way; an arm slung over a shoulder, a cheek pressed to a cheek, Kili leaning into Dwalin as they roar with laughter. If Fili were to try and touch his arm as casually as his brother does, if he were to try and pat his tattooed hand, ruffle his hair, hook elbows in camaderie, he knows his hand would start shaking before it even reached him, and Dwalin would turn THOSE eyes on him, and Fili would blush and stutter, and it would go deathly quiet around the table, and everyone would see, everyone would...

... everyone would what? He's not entirely sure if anything especially terrible _would_ happen.

_They all know anyway,_ a voice trills triumphantly in his mind. _Do you honestly think they haven't noticed how the two of you constantly find reasons to disappear together? They know now, too, everyone knows why you slunk back to the hobbit’s bathroom and why Dwalin followed a short while later. They all know that you’re on your knees right now unlacing his breeches, your mouth dripping in anticipation. How can they NOT know?_

Yes, they probably do know. Some of them if not all of them. But he's not giving anything away voluntarily. It's simply none of their business.

This will have to be quick. It's been weeks, and Fili knows it won't be enough but it'll have to do for now. Dwalin is panting as Fili pulls him out of his breeches and gives the broad glistening head a wet, smacking suck. He combs his fingers through the bush of coarse black hair at the root and then lower, slipping around the heavy sac, tickling, squeezing gently. Dwalin exhales in a sputtering hiss, his hand tightens in his hair and he feels a few strands snap free. "Suck it boy, suck it, get your tongue all over it, nice and wet, oh that pretty mouth, aw yes, little one..."

And Fili does, lapping, drooling, soaking Dwalin in his spit and then drawing him in, deep into his throat with a keening whimper, so hungry, so fucking starved for him. Oh, to be alone with him again, just the two of them, all night. To be under him, drowning in him. Tied up, held down, like last time. Scratched, slapped, spanked and whipped. Naked with his arse in the air, Dwalin pissing down his back and into his hair before fucking him, fucking him all over and everywhere, in the sour wetness between his shoulderblades, the crack of his arse, the crevice between sac and thigh and finally his swollen, twitching hole until he screams and begs and is just fucking gone. His cock squeezed, his chest hair tugged, delirious, intoxicated. And afterwards, being bathed and dried, being laid on the bed, kissed all over his bruised and used-up body. Gentle massaging hands on his back, those calloused warrior hands, touching him so tenderly that helpless tears run down his cheeks. To fall asleep in his arms, warm, safe, happy.

Dwalin, Dwalin, Dwalin. You, you, you. Kiss, lick, suck, bite. Give me, give me, gag me on it, give me more. He's so lost in the tastes and smells, the quivering of Dwalin's buttocks under his clawing hands, so lost in the memories of then and the dizzying frenzy of now he doesn't notice the growled commands for him to stop, stop, wait fer fuck's sake, until he receives a sharp clip on the jaw and his head is yanked back. He is grabbed, lifted and spun around in what seems like one swift motion and then their positions are reversed, Dwalin thumping down on the toilet seat with trousers around his ankles, pulling Fili over to stand astride his strong, furred thighs.

"I hafta... god, Fili I just have to." Dwalin growls. "Better hurry." Hands clasp his arse, spread the cheeks, fingers circle and probe his entrance. "Oh. Oh, you... ye dirty filthy little thing, hmmm." Dwalin murmurs as he's twisting the world's longest finger up into his hole and finding him already thoroughly slicked, having prepared himself during the five minute wait for Dwalin to join him in the bathroom.

A stinging slap on his arsecheek and then he is being lowered, penetrated, impaled. And moments later he's being _fucked_ , strong arms pulling him up and down in a heavy, shaky rhythm. He's a ragdoll, pulled this way and that and there isn't a damn thing he can do about it and he loves it. And then Dwalin's hand fastens under his jaw, over his Adam's apple, pressing just a bit too hard for comfort. Squeezing, relenting, squeezing harder still in time with the thrusts into his oil-slick hole, Fili's own cock rubbing and sliding and painting a sticky snail trail of pre-cum on Dwalin's stomach. 

"Yeah, that's it boy, that's it yeh whore... oh, yeh beautiful beautiful thing."

Dwalin's face is red and beading with sweat, Fili's insides boiling water and molten lava. It takes no more than a minute before they spasm together, snarling, biting, muffling their roars into each other's mouths. A last violent trust up into his shuddering body and the hand on Fili's throat tightens, squeeeeeezes, a second, two seconds, three, a swimming spinning moment and Fili's vision blackens, sharp bursts of light hissing in the darkness. And he's not afraid, he's safe, he's with HIM. Him, his sanity and his madness, the whisper of death in his ear and the fire of life in his veins. Pain and danger and fierce, protective love, always, always love.

And Fili knows why he can't bring himself to really touch him in public. Not out of shame, or any real fear of exposure, but out of reverence. This is THEIR world and if they were to give any other as much as a glimpse into it, its beauty would be sullied. Because oh, they could never understand how it is, how the dark and dangerous depths where they come together is their warm and safe haven in a world where little warmth and safety exists. How the filth they wallow in purges and cleanses them. They could never understand just how holy, how sacred this is.


End file.
